The Dying Question
by linalittleliar
Summary: Not knowing who she really is lina, a natural animal shifter is dying to know where she came from.


The Dying Question

Chapter 1

I can't take it any more! This sulking, the undeniable pain in all of my family's heart is too much to bare. What's wrong with me? Shouldn't I as a human being feel some sympathy? Oh but then again … I am not human. . My adoptive family doesn't know and I am never planning on telling them. Right now they're all sad because, a close relative [grandmother] had passed away at an age of 89. All that they know is that it was from a heart attack. Too bad for them is that I caused it. I guess next time I'm going to be more careful when I shift. My name is Lina and I am a shape shifter. Specifically a Leopard Shifter

I was adopted. I have always known and they never bothered in keeping it a secret. Which in my book meant they never cared? The "they" I kept mentioning is Mia and Greg. They are mostly are very quite people but when they argue that perspective changes. And it is even worse now that there whaling over the grave of Mia's grandmother. I kept to myself the whole time. By being what I am I feel like a lot of my emotions are slipping away. I didn't cry once or feel sad, only sympathy.

After a couple of more hours I finally was able to really think when we got in the car. I tuned myself out when Mia starts talking about her grandmothers will. All I thought about was one more week till I turn 18 and leave to find out who am I really. That has always been my problem. Who knows, my name might not even be Lina. That's my forever dying question I would have already have found out if "they" would have let me. But of course they come up with something like "Oh but we tried but all your records are nowhere to be found". Yea right! They just want it to seem like there is no one else who would want me back since no one bothered to leave any records with her to give her a way to find them when the time is right. I know it is not true, it just can't be…..

My thoughts were interrupted with the screeching sound of breaks and screaming. As I look it was already too late to shift. The car two lanes away collided with the car directly next to us. Sending us directly in front of an incoming car. That's when everything went black.

I awoke to the sound of sirens. I only was knocked out for like maybe 5 minutes tops. I look back in forth and notice I am no longer sitting. In that old station wagon I am laying in an uncomfortable position next to the turned over station wagon. I see blood, but it was not mine. I looked and all I can see left from the car is shatters of a window that I came out of, a large piece of metal that could have been a car, and two lifeless bodies.

When the cops came to pickup the wreckage they were astounded. I was still in one piece. The whole ride to the hospital in the ambulance I was still in shock, myself of how strong I must actually be due to my abilities I was appraising myself when the whole reality of things suddenly kicked in. My adoptive parents were dead and I was left with no one.

Chapter 2 

"Lina." The officer called my name to get my attention. "I am forced to tell you that your adoptive parents are dead" He paused and gave me sympathetic look. "Even though there gone, they left you with a guardian if anything such as this were to happen "The phone rang and gave me the "be right back look" and walked and picked up the phone. I was now at the police station, were they brought me after I was checked out at the hospital

He turned around when he hanged up" You now are in the custody of Greg's sister till you turn eighteen next week. We gave her a call and she is on her way now" He paused. "I am so very sorry for your loss" He then turned away and left the room.

I didn't even know Lisa on a personal level. Yea sure I saw her a lot at family parties, but she never bothered with me and now she is guardian? When did this happen. If there was ever a chance of her ever taking care of me shouldn't she already have gotten to know me?

"Excuse me miss" An officer said when he walked in the room. "Your guardian is here to take you now" When I walked out of the room I was greeted by a hug from a crying woman. "Oh my, Lina I am so sorry. For you to have been in that accident and lose both Mia and my brother Greg is awful." She was the only one I thought who looked genuinely sorry. She didn't look depressed, she had a slight smile and kept a brave face all the way to the car and back to her house but you can tell in her eyes this was very hard for her.

Chapter3

Once we got to her house I was in shock. Her house was two times as big as Greg's and had twice the yard, perfect for shifting. My train of thought was interrupted when Lisa was showing me around the house.

"Well this is the family room and through the glass door's is the kitchen and dinning room." She sad while pointing to the two glass French doors. The house had three floors. On the first floor were a kitchen, diningroom, office, and family room. Upstairs were 3 bedrooms and 2 baths and then there was a nice size room in the attic. That's the room she was giving to me.

"Here you can have the attic." She announced as we reached the top step. "You're about to be 18 so you need privacy and based on what has been happening to you I won't be bothering you" She laugh, but her faced soften. "But when you're ready I have something's we need to go over. I'll be in my office." She said as she walked down the steps. I was alone again

I looked around my room and saw a single bed with a black head board with a lavender bed set. On the opposite the room was a simple black desk with old computer on it. Far across to the far side of the room I saw a big window. When I went up to it I knew what I wanted to do. So I opened the window and jumped.

Chapter 4

The sensation was amazing. I felt my arms tingle and take a shape I am more comfortable in. My legs too were changing, becoming more muscular. My senses were sharper and with one look at the ground I knew the exact position I will land in using my sight. I landed on my feet and I was off. The house thankfully was next to woods so I sprinted into the tree's at top speed not even thinking of hitting one I was like that for another minute or two when I started to question how I was going to get back into my room on the third floor.

I decided to change back came out of the trees. Changing back into human form was easy. I went through the back door and tiptoed upstairs were I calmly walked back down giving the impression I have been up there this whole time.

"So is this a good time to talk," I said as I walked into her office. The office was warm with mahogany wooden floors and a brown desk. Sitting in a chair that was way too big for her Lisa turned to me and said. "Come right in Lina."

"Sit down I have to go over something's with you," she paused. "Well first things first we'll pick up your items in a couple of day's if that's ok with you. I am really busy and I won't be able to go out of town to go by my brother's place but today. I can drop you off with money at our local mall and you can pick out what ever you need for now." She paused waiting for a response "Yea that's cool" I said not knowing what else to say. She was offering to buy me clothes and she has been very nice to me so what else was there to say?

"Well it's already after 5 and I need to handle some stuff at work, so let's get going.

Chapter 5

When we pulled up to the mall I was nervous. I was in a different city were I only new one person and under all the pressure of my adoptive parents dying I am about to go shopping It was not like I was scared or anything, obviously I can take care of myself but it was just thought of it made me be shiver.

"Well here is $200 dollars, a spare phone, and a mall map. If anything I am on speed dial. I'll be back in 2 hours" She said quickly and sped off towards a traffic light to see if she could get it before it turned red. I basically ran towards to the nearest entrance.

I found the nearest department store and bought pajamas slippers and everything else you could imagine for an over night's stay. After that I went to the jean section and took notice that I was still in my clothes from the funeral. A lacy black skirt and a lace black and white halter top with a black shawl. I looked depressed and that's not the thing I want to be portraying at the moment.

I quickly grabbed a couple pairs of skinny's and a lot of tank tops. Made my purchase and went straight to the accessory store and bought a bunch of leopard skin accessories that were fun and out there, complimenting my ivory skin tone outfit, and just something that was all about me, but didn't let people know my secret.

I already used up half the money I was given and looked at the phone and saw that I had 30 min I went to a shoe store bought some sneakers and went to the food court that took me 10 minutes to find. When I got there I was shocked to be around all these teens in one place besides school. I was almost intimidated, but that was before I heard the topics of their conversation. Thanks to my sharp senses I heard topics like video games, hair, and clothes.

They weren't bad conversations; it was just not entertaining to me. So I just kept walking to the nearest food stand and ordered the biggest meal with the most meat. That's the animal craving in me, the meat it keeps me sustained.

I had ten minutes left when some random person sat across from me at my table. "We only have so little time left" the person said in a female voice. I couldn't see the face because it was hidden under a hat and long black hair with bangs covering most of her eyes.

"I need you to pay close attention, I am going to show you a picture of an adoption agency representative, nod if you've seen her before" she said quickly which made me believe that she was on a time restriction too. "But?" I started to say but she shushed me when she showed me a picture and I was in shock.

It was a picture of Lisa! "This woman knows your biological parents and even adopted you from your adoptive parents"

If you get to this woman, you get answers," she said calmly. Well that won't be hard to do since I am living in the same house as her. I know both of our time is up and you have many questions, but they will be answered in due time." She got up and gave me one last look. "Goodbye Lina" and as fast as she appeared she was gone. I was so confused, but that's when I got a call from Lisa.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. Meet me at the entrance I dropped you off at." I didn't even say "ok, bye" by the time she hanged up. On the way to the entrance I couldn't help but think I knew that woman from my past but I kept coming up short of answers.

Chapter 6

For once some one gave me some answers

I got into Lisa's car casually and thanked her again for everything and she simply nodded. She asked how if I was able to find everything I needed and I just said yes, gave her the receipt, and the change from my purchases.

We pulled up towards the house but I waited till she was in the kitchen getting a drink to ambush her with questions

"So Lisa, what exactly is your job." I said with a curious look on my face.

"Well I work in an office in town handling people's private business; I am like the middle man in situations people can't handle." She didn't even look up at me when she said it.

So you would handle things like adopting children out to certain people under specific orders of your clients?" I said even more sweet then my last question. She gave me only a stern look and nodded.

"So have you done anything like that before?" She responded quickly for once and it was just as if I finally broke her wall of security.

"Yes I have, ok, and I already know what you're about to ask and the answer is yes Your REAL parents was clients." She paused waiting for me to jump at her for not telling me before but I just stood there in the middle of her kitchen staring at her not knowing what to say.

"You were 1 years old when your parents walked into my office for the first time." She paused and looked at me again with a face like she is in a lot of trouble for telling me this, but I didn't care though, it was only right for me to know. "They only said for me to find a good home for you and make sure I don't in the future give you any information about your parents. I didn't even know their names but I knew everything else." She paused and went to her office and came out with a thin folder.

"Your parents had on other kid besides you name Jezabel and lived in Oklahoma City. I checked recently, they're currently no longer residing there." She waited for me to respond and finally after a minute I did and all I said was "thanks" I didn't smile or anything but just turned around and headed to my room.

"I am so sorry Lina that I kept this from you and that I can't give you any more information. I'll search some more in the morning." That's all I heard before I slammed my door which might have left some damage, but I didn't really care. I needed to get out of the house and think of what I am going to do next. I couldn't live like this, not knowing anything when you live with a person that could unlock your whole past for you if she were to just try. Which I knew Lisa wasn't going to do on my time. So to get an idea on what I am about to do to get the information I need out of Lisa, I went to my now favorite window and jumped.


End file.
